The Unraveling
by sun lover213
Summary: Suggestive: suggesting something improper or indecent. "What's that on your neck?" Camille likes to make Magnus' toys break.
1. Chapter 1: Gasp

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of these wonderful novels. If I did, I would not been impatiently waiting for City of Fallen Angels.**

Gasp: to breathe laboriously

(Aline Penhallow/Alec Lightwood)

(_She'd almost kissed Jonathan Morgenstern but, he was friendly with a vampire and apparently in love with his little sister. Gross. So, the only other options were the nerdy vampire (and that was __**never**__ happening with Isabelle glaring at her like that and hello? Vampire!) and blue eyed Alec. Not really a choice there._)

She pressed her mouth feverishly against the older boy's. His mouth was hard and unyielding at first contact. Then his hands entwined themselves in her hair and his lips parted to her tongue's delight. He pushed her against the wall and her leg wrapped around his waist for stability. She murmured her secrets to him as his mouth left a warm trail down her throat. She told him about preferring soft curves to his hard chest. He laughed as he brushed her bra strap out of the way of tracing her collarbone with bruising fingers. She smiled when she ripped off his shirt to expose black Marks and thin white scars and giggled when her own was removed. His lips never left her skin and she gasped when they sucked on a particularly sensitive area. His eyes met hers mischievously. She told him that they would have to get married some day so they would not offend their parents in public but would be able to subtle with her inclinations. He kissed her again on the sensitive part of her rib cage making her gasp again.


	2. Chapter 2: Cameo

**Disclaimer: Still do not own but I'm glad I can't claim Aldertree for he is a creepy version of Peter Pettigrew in the way he served Valentine. The Clave needs to a background check on their high-ranking officials.**

Cameo: a technique of engraving upon a gem or other stone, as onyx, in such a way that an underlying stone of one color is exposed as a background for a low-relief design of another color.

(Aldertree/Alec Lightwood)

The boy looked like his mother from his cold blue eyes to his tall, wiry build but Vincent was still drawn inexplicitly to him. He liked the way the boy said "Sir" so softly (so he couldn't hear the amount of scorn the word was drenched in). He almost purred when he became startled about the vampire's rough treatment and he liked drawling out the name _Alexander_. He imagined those full lips doing all sorts of naughty things to him (said lips were curled in a snarl) and those long archer hands doing, well…(Strangling, punching, clawing…) He remembered when the Lightwoods had visited Idris nine years ago with their eldest son. It was sort of retribution against Maryse and Robert at first when he approached the quiet nine year old with cameo features but then… (Then he was dead before Valentine had touched him.)


	3. Chapter 3: Smart Aleck

**Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments is not mine.**

Smart aleck: a person given to obnoxious cleverness

(Maryse and Alec Lightwood)

Her eldest is the only one in the household with a gram of common sense. He's the one who mediates between Isabelle's passion and Jace's icy rage against the world and he manages his role as the older brother with a maturity beyond his years. He may not be a natural like Isabelle and Jace but he's still a damn good Shadowhunter which he's proven when they go out to do mother-son bonding (in other words, do the only stress relieving she's legally allowed to do that involves killing).

He definitely is Robert's son though and only talks when he has something important to say. He was always a quiet child and was extremely observant about what everyone said which had an unfortunate effect of rendering sarcasm useless. Like when Isabelle's hair had been drenched in some unidentifiable substance after she'd tampered with the bows in the training room. She'd yelled because her floors were covered in the liquid as well and Alec just stood there blinking at her, telling her he didn't know how Isabelle had gotten coated in the stuff and buckets can't fly, Maman.

Jace told her sometimes that he wanted to shake his _parabatai_ so that the normally intelligent boy understood, that, no, he didn't mean that the demon disappeared through a freakin' (he didn't use freaking however) wall.

It was only after when Hodge was asking her children with great exasperation if it was really such a chore to do the work he assigned and Alec answered yes extremely seriously that she realized that he was playing with them. She started laughing manically because he was _definitely_ her son. Her little smart aleck. 


	4. Chapter 4: Permutation

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't dare say Mortal Instruments was mine. **

Permutation: a major fundamental change

(Jonathan Morgenstern and Alec Lightwood)

There was something wrong with him and he fully acknowledged and relished in that. He likes power and he likes control and he likes being in a position of both. His father rarely allows him either so he took it out on pathetic vermin, imagining an angelic face when he snapped their oh-so fragile necks. It's the demon blood, his father says in a voice that mixes pride (at himself and his creation) and disgust. He disagrees if only because his father is probably more heartless than him and his coward mother combined.

So he can't really blame the demon blood for the way he killed the youngest Lightwood, knocked out the girl and then verbally destroyed the eldest. Can he? He stares at the unconscious vampire and then at his pathetic Shadowhunter friends. There's his sister who is really a big disappointment to his expectations despite her magical rune creating ability and the acclaimed angel boy who cries over a stupid bird and despite this, has the one thing he has always craved. They're both unconscious because his father expressly told him not to kill them. There's Starkweather but he's dead now and the dead don't matter. He wished Lightwood would stop staring at him. He'd crushed the tibia of the older boy's right leg as easily as he'd snapped his bow but the boy was still awake. He walks over to rectify that mistake.

"I wonder why my father chose not experiment on you. You are the eldest of all the children born of Circle members."

"Your father?" Lightwood's unnaturally blue eyes narrow. "Of course. I remember now. Jonathan Morgenstern, the boy with soulless black eyes."

"Maybe he knew you would turn out weak, faery," he sneered. A peculiar pairing of expressions flitted across Lightwood's too pretty face: a scowl and then a look of cold amusement. He knelt to the ground beside him.

"What's so funny? I'm going to crush your skull like I smashed your brother's." To his satisfaction, the amusement melts away from Lightwood. Then he regrets his proximity when the other Shadowhunter throws himself on him, kicking and snarling like a wildcat. What the other boy lacks in heavy muscle is (over) compensated by his agility and the way every punch connects with a painful area. He has felt pain before but the raw intensity of Lightwood's usually controlled emotions slip into his (non-existent) conscience and he howls in grief. The older Shadowhunter drives seraph blades into his wrists, pinning him into the ground. He isn't stupid enough to rip himself free. Lightwood's unnatural gaze has permutated entirely sapphire-the cornea and the pupil have receded into the overwhelming color.

"You stupid demon," the boy snarls mockingly. "You should check your facts before you mess with someone older than you. And now," he curls his lip at him and he feels his throat constricting. He chokes for a few minutes before he stops breathing. "Now you're dead."

AN: Valentine experimenting on someone other than Jocelyn opened up a world of possibilities. It is also soothing to come up with concrete death scenes for demon-boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Rosary

**Disclaimer: Don't own or claim to. That's pretty much what that word means.**

**I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies with the Greek Orthodox Church and the use of rosaries. The internet is not terribly reliable.**

Rosary: (among other religious bodies) a string of beads similarly used in praying.

(Amatis Herondale/Stephen Herondale, (past) Amatis Graymark/Robert Lightwood, Jocelyn Morgenstern/Lucian Graymark, Clary/Jace, Simon/Isabelle)

Amatis leaves the house after Jocelyn reunites with her brother. She still doesn't understand her brother's attraction to the red-haired woman and she probably will never forgive her. She's happy that Lucian's happy but that's sort of the limit on her emotions. A flash of gold hair passes her and her heart stops briefly (Stephen?) but it's just his son-his son, not hers, his and that girl Céline's. Jocelyn's daughter is walking beside him and the two Lightwood children and the vampire are trailing after. The vampire and the dark-haired girl are clearly flirting with one another and as she watches the eldest allows the other four to go into her house without him. Instead, he sits on her porch, fiddling with a black bracelet on right wrist. She joins him and they sit silently for almost an hour. She thinks about Stephen and his dreams and his naivety. She remembers a dark-haired teenager chasing after her, laughing and teaching her Greek swearwords before he fell into darkness and Maryse. She thinks about her brother and is grateful he remains alive even though he is a Downworlder.

The bracelet Robert's son has is made of black material and is knotted numerous times. A rosary or (she can just barely recall) a komboskni. She reenters the house without a word to the silent teenager, feeling selfishly happy that her adult brother is alive when a nine year old isn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Suggestive

**Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments is not mine.**

Suggestive: suggesting something improper or indecent

(Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Camille/Alec)

Magnus has a new Shadowhunter boy that he's playing with. This one is more contained, polite which she enjoys. He looks just like the first one but when she asks her warlock if he's been doing bad magic, he shakes his head. His hair doesn't move which she finds annoying but his boy toy has terrible bed head _and_ slightly curly hair. If she admits it to herself, she has a weakness for curly black hair. It's what drove her to Change Santiago in the first place. Magnus seemed to have the Shadowhunter around some kind of enchantment but she dragged the boy away from the lavishly thrown party to the alleyway outside the apartment in Brooklyn. She almost feels bad about stealing him away but the boy is so innocent and needs a _real_ hickey. Alexander is blinding in his angel given qualities and what are vampires if not damnation? She takes him against the dirty brick wall and wow, she'd forgotten Nephilim endurance.

His blood tastes like heaven and burning sunlight and it scorches her throat like strong alcohol. It's a heady, intoxicating elixir but she manages with her three centuries of practice to pull away after a pint. Alexander is still under her compulsion (but he's smiling which isn't normal) and reaches for her bloodstained lips with white fingers. The combination of scarlet on that creamy skin reminds her of the sins she's committed. She presses her mouth against his for the first and last time that night. They hurry inside. Magnus frowns at her.

"Camille, you haven't been doing anything-er-suggestive with my Shadowhunter, have you?" Behind him, Alexander smirks.

"Of course not," she replies innocently.


	7. Chapter 7: Haughty

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI.**

Haughty: adj. scornfully or condescendingly proud. First impressions reveal the truth. Lucian Graymark and the blue-eyed Lightwoods. Implied Luke/Jocelyn.

Lucian will always remember the first time he met Maryse Trueblood if only because it was the first day of Academy and he was with Josie in _Alicante_. He remembers a tall girl with wide blue eyes who snapped at Josie's concern as she tossed a crumbled letter with unerring accuracy into the bin. He thinks that it might have been different if the two had become friends but he knows Maryse would _never_ become friends with someone because they pitied her. He almost admired the girl but he stayed silent as Josie ranted.

He wakes up and it feels like it's 1992 again with the tall, blue eyed teenager that's standing behind Clary and Simon and Jace Morgenstern. He's got those haughty good looks of Maryse as well as the icy blue eyes that judge, that scream werewolf accusingly. Lucian notices wryly that Maryse's son is also keeping his distance from the other Downworlders in the room like they have some kind of contagious disease. Like mother like son.


End file.
